


High Seas

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Aquaman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Colonialism, F/M, Femininity, Kidnapping, Pirates, Prison, Victorian, arthur curry/jason momoa pirate au, other justice league members may arrive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Elizabeth was not content living her life in Boston with her traditional husband, begging to escape and explore the world in order to find someone as free in spirit as she. One night as a clan of Pirates attack the port for retribution she finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and selected by their leader, Arthur Curry, as the perfect prize.





	1. Prologue

The waves crashed against the shore as she looked out over the horizon, unable to make out the strip of land that she had once called home.

“Come back to the celebrations.” She was soothed by his deep voice, unable to discern what he was feeling underneath his steel exterior.

“In a minute. I just wished for a moment to breathe.” He moved closer to her. He was always unsure of her when she fell into herself as she was doing in that moment. Somewhere inside of him he knew she longed for the place far away he had taken her.

“He is not missing you, Elizabeth.” She turned to him stunned and spoke with strength and conviction.

“It is not him I miss, Arthur. I miss biscuits and milk in my tea. I miss my embroidered pillows and feather stuffed quilts.”

“Do you not have physical comforts here?” Somewhere in the recesses of her mind she sensed the urgency with which he had asked the question. As though he was truly worried as to her level of comfort here on the island.

“Not in excess.” She weighed her word choice carefully, not wishing to upset him. Along the line she had made progress in softening his tone towards her. Made progress in the way he would look at her when he delivered her meals.

“Well you shall learn to be thankful for what you have been given or it shall all be taken away.” He turned before she could apologize, left her staring into the grey landscape as the moon began its ascent.

The night covered the island in bath of silence, the sound of the feet of the patrols stalking the perimeter the only dull noise as they pressed into the dirt and sand. Elizabeth used her piece of coal to make a tally mark on the wall.

Thirty days.

That’s how long she’d been his prisoner.


	2. I'm In Love

Elizabeth laughed politely as she strolled through the garden on her husband’s arm. Her parasol shaded them both from the sun, her hat tilted to obscure half of her facial expressions from her companion.

“Tell me, William. The banquet this weekend, I heard Master Tovey plans on having his son’s home in time to attend and regal us with the stories of the oceanic conquests.” They each nodded their heads politely at the gardeners as they came upon them during their stroll.

“Indeed that is what I have been told. Hearing of their exploits may not be suitable for your ears though, Lissy.”

“Of course.” Her nod was short, veering on the edge of being curt in conjunction with her stoic features. Elizabeth had only just moved to Boston in order to be with William who had been ordered over by Governor Phips to help with the witch trials in Salem. Her life alone in England had been quite pleasant; she had no one to share the bath water with, no one telling her that two lumps of sugar in her tea was unbecoming and no one to insist she wore thick skirts when out riding. When she had first arrived in the colonies she had most certainly missed the creature comforts of her home and the delicious independence but was more than thrilled to be experiencing this new life so many of her high society friends had raved about. “Do you happen to know where they have been?”

“Last I had heard they were in Jamaica, checking in on their father’s sugar crop. The summer heat breeds unrest down there.” She nodded in agreement.

“Will you ever get to go there? Explore the other colonies? I have heard oh so much about them.” Elizabeth had taken care to hide the maps she had purchased from a vendor in the streets of London. Some nights she would sit with a candle and trace her fingers over the lands she had never heard of, dot a bit of ink on those she had and good things at that. William barked a short laugh at her inquiry.

“Perhaps I will, my dear Elizabeth. But you may never. You must become with child soon and then travel will become wholly unsafe.”

“Speaking of, I am feeling quite ill. Perhaps it is from the afternoon sun. I shall return indoors, if you will excuse me.” She gently pulled her hand from where it rested in the crook of his elbow, facing him in order to await his approval to disembark from their walk.

“Yes, my love, best get you indoors where you cannot be burned. I have a few errands to run in the town center but will be home in time for dinner. Should you need anything, send Oliver.” He nodded his head towards the servant who then rushed forwards to stand beside him, sending Elizabeth a look that showed they both understood she would not be sending for her husband anytime soon. William kiss her hand before they both turned their opposite directions. Once he was out of earshot and Elizabeth had reached the door back into her home she turned to one of her maids.

“Amelia, please fetch my canvas and charcoal. I’d like to spend some time in my chambers.” Amelia nodded before scurrying off to fetch her mistress’ art supplies.

“One day, Madam, you will be able to show Master William your art. I am sure once that day comes he will be quite proud.” Elizabeth turned to smile at Oliver.

“Thank you, Oliver. I hope that day comes sooner than we could ever think.”

 

The next afternoon, Elizabeth was bustling around the kitchen making any attempt to help Charlotte, the head cook, with her preparations for dinner that night. The Governor and his wife were expected to be in attendance.

“Charlotte? Should it be bubbling this much?” Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as she absentmindedly stirred the light brown mixture in front of her.

“Yes, m’dear, you bring it to a boil then let it cook for a few minutes.” The cook waddled over, plucking the spoon out of her mistress’ hand. She scooped some of the gravy into the spoon and blew on it gently before giving it a taste. “Would you like some?” Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, accepting the spoon.

“It is absolutely fantastic, Charlotte. You outdo yourself every night.” The elderly women blushed subtly at the compliment.

“Aye, m’dear. Thank you. Now you best be off to clean yourself up for the Governor. Don’t what you smelling like pork when he arrives.” Elizabeth laughed gently at her remark, snatching an apple from the basket then going on her way. The whole house was in full swing; people were in the dining room polishing glasses, three women were all sweeping every single inch of the home and she saw Oliver expertly fluffing every last pillow.

“Afternoon, Oliver. How many have you got left?” she smirked with a gentle nod at the black and white patterned pillow he held in his hands. He sighed with a tired smile.

“Not many. Master William just wants to put his very best foot forward for the Governor tonight.” Elizabeth hummed as she sunk her teeth into her juicy snack.

“Do you happen to know where he is at present?”

“In his study I believe, Madam.”

“Good. Then he will be of no disturbance to me in my bathroom.” With a parting smile she left Oliver to his work, gathering her skirts as she made her way up the wooden staircase. Once she reached the landing she took a moment to watch out the window as the garden was weeded and the horses brought back into the stables. “I should be so grateful,” she murmured to herself. She lived such an opulent life here in the colonies, all thanks to William. But she could not help but to be unhappy. It felt as though an element within the air was missing and descending upon her until one day she would choke and crumple under the weight of it all.

“Madam, I was told you would like a bath. The kettle has just heated if you are ready.” Elizabeth turned to Amelia and nodded her head.

“Yes I am. Will you dispose of this for me?” she asked as she motioned to her finished apple.

“Yes, Madam.” Elizabeth handed her the core before continuing into the room which housed her bath. Amelia returned and began to pour the water, filling it to the brim before turning to help Lissy remove her gown. Elizabeth removed her own hat and took the pins out of her hair, letting her curls cascade down her back which was now exposed due to the unlacing of her corset.

“Just a candle and my journal please, Amelia. Thank you.” Amelia nodded with a bow of her head, the dress draped over her arm as she exited the room. Elizabeth lowered herself in the basin with a sigh. Her eyes closed in bliss as the warm water caressed her skin as it exhaled from being freed from her corset.

“Got you a fresh and full pot of ink as well, Madam.” Amelia placed the quill, ink and journal on the small wooden table next to the basin then used her own candle to light one on the other side. “Anything else, Madam?”

“No, thank you. Just make sure to close the door on your way out please. Oh, and I’d like to wear the new blue dress to dinner tonight it you could prepare that for me, Amelia. Thank you.” The maid left once again, the door closing softly behind her.

Elizabeth opened her journal to a fresh page and began to write a new entry:

Dear reader,

I write to you whilst I lie relaxing and soaking before this dinner with the Governor. Gosh, the whole house abuzz. I have not seen William today so it has been a good day. I do not need to see him to know that he is barking orders and terrorising any and all who come near him. The only part of this evening I look forward to is when the Governor will recount his travels and those stories he has been told. I am so wistful and hope one day I will have my own stories to tell of times when I escaped to a land with blue oceans and soft sand beneath my feet. One day I will, reader. Even if it threatens to kill me.

 

William was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs as she descended to greet him. He took both of her hands in his, kissing both her cheeks.

“You look absolutely stunning, my love.” He held one arm up in a silent message for her to twirl for him IN HER DRESS that had only just arrived from the town seamstress last week.

“Thank you, William. You look quite dashing yourself,” Elizabeth mused politely. She took his arm when he offered it and followed his guidance to the foyer where they would wait in order to greet the Governor and his wife when they arrived.

“Should I clear my throat at the table tonight, I would like you to take it as a signal that I am approaching a topic you shall not comment on, is that understood?” Elizabeth held her tongue between her teeth and her eyes staring straight ahead.

“Of course, William. I completely understand.” She hated to think what would happen to her should she not. They both waited patiently, Elizabeth staring stoically ahead while William constantly fidgeted with his sleeves and collar. “You will work up a sweat before he even arrives if you keep messing about like that.” She could feel his gaze snap from his sleeve to her face with an icy undertone.

“Do not make any critical errors tonight, dear wife of mine. Should anything go wrong I’ll know exactly where to find you.” His threat was left hanging in the air as the sounds of horses hooves reached their ears. William composed himself before putting on his grandest, most practiced smile and stepping towards the door. Oliver had rushed outside to help the Governor and his wife down from their cart whilst Theodore, the head of the stables, rushed to help the man at the head direct the horses to a place where they could rest during the meal. “Governor Phips! So delighted to have you at my home!” Elizabeth watched as William rushed forward to shake the Governor’s hand then place a gentle one of the back of his wife’s, Mary.

“Very pleased to be here, William. Shall we get right to business?” William gestured for the Governor to follow him towards the dining room, leaving Elizabeth and Mary to walk behind them.

“How was the journey here?” she inquired politely.

“Quite well, thank you. My husband is not much of a talker when it comes to being with me so it was quiet and peaceful.” If only mine chose to not speak to me either, Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued to stroll along side her counterpart.

“Well that must be why women get the accusation of being chatty, because we find we can only speak with each other.” Mary giggled softly behind a gloved hand as the two reached the dining room to find that the men had already taking their seats and were talking in hushed tones over the first course of exotic fruit from the island colonies.

“Ah! Our two lovely wives here to join us!” the Governor exclaimed as the butlers pull out the women’s seats.

“This looks lovely. Thank you once again for having us in your home.” Elizabeth smiled softly at Mary all the while thinking that the woman’s voice was too sweet for her ears.

“I am sure our men had to fight off some pirates in order to obtain this fruit,” the Governor remarked as he popped a piece into his mouth. Now that had gotten her attention.

“Pirates?” Elizabeth probably should have sounded scared at the mention of the word but instead she was intrigued. She had snuck glimpses of novels in both her father and husband’s libraries that spoke of pirates; their large ships and thirst for gold and adventure.

“Yes. A band of them have been giving our shipmen a rough time out on the waters.”

“Is there any chance they ever come here?” William pressed his foot on top of her’s under the table, the message was clear. The Governor shook his head as he chewed his bite.

“Not that any of my advisors have told me. They are far too small in number to attack us on our own land. Though I am sure they wish to.” He chuckled at his own comment before waving for his plate to be cleared and for his next course to come out.

“Perhaps the Tovey boys will have some stories in order to quench your curiosity, my dear,” William spoke with wide eyes as if to try and silently communicate to his wife that her line of questioning should stop.

“Yes. I do indeed hope they will.” Her nod at him was short and her gaze hard. One day Elizabeth would have her own stories to tell.


End file.
